


grace in the chaos

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s01e11 Don and Duff, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: "John Abraham's a good Marine. More than that, he's a good person. If they think this isn't the hill I'll let my career die on, then they've got another thing coming."Maya and Harper come up with a plan to help Abe.





	grace in the chaos

**Author's Note:**

> "In friendship, we are all debtors. We all owe each other for a thousand small kindnesses, for little moments of grace in the chaos." - Emory Lord

“Harper,” Maya greeted somberly, standing from her seat when the lieutenant approached the bar that evening. “Rami called and filled me in when I landed. Abe’s facing a _mutiny_ charge?”

“He is,” Harper confirmed grimly, accepting the glass her friend pressed into her hands. “Thanks.”

“Abe’s been out of the field for _years_ ,” Maya muttered. “How long were they sitting on these charges?”

“According to Agent Chong, the incident occurred in March 2010,” Harper answered hollowly, taking a sip of her drink and then placing it on the bar. She claimed the seat next to Maya, staring straight ahead. “It isn’t about what happened then, though. It’s about what’s happening _now_.”

“Yeah, Rami told me about the warning.” Maya shook her head. “I just didn’t think they’d take it so far.”

“Alex Hunt’s lawyer is trying to get the Feres ruling overturned, Maya,” Harper pointed out flatly. “Abe’s cooperating with the investigation. According to Colonel Turnbull, they’re probably trying to prevent this from setting a precedent.”

“So, what, they’re going to punish Abe for something that happened nine _years_ ago?”

Harper scoffed humorlessly. “Are you really surprised, Dobbins? I love the Corps, and I know you do too, but let’s not pretend this isn’t on-brand for them. They don’t want the public involved in their affairs. If this case makes it to the Supreme Court – if, by some miracle, Alex Hunt wins – it hurts them. A lot. They can’t risk that.”

Maya nodded once, drawing in a deep breath. “What can I do?”

“You just got back from New York. I’m guessing there’s no case on your docket at the moment.” Harper shrugged. “I know you’ve got your own stuff going on, with your brother and the Senate seat, but I was hoping…”

“Of course,” Maya interrupted. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else in Defense to take this on.”

“Good,” Harper sighed. A bit of the tension in her shoulders melted away. “Thank you.”

“What about you?” Maya asked curiously. “Are we going to be on different sides of this one?”

“It’s not going to come to that,” Harper said firmly.

“If it does, though?”

“If it does, I’ll ask to be your co-counsel.” Harper downed the rest of her drink in one gulp, then placed the glass none too gently back on the counter. “I’m not going after my friend. I’d risk a court martial of my own before I’d do that.”

“Abe’s always admired that about you, you know,” Maya murmured, fingers tapping against the bar as she spoke. “Your loyalty. Your tenacity. I know he’s not always been the best at expressing it. Hell, he’s probably never even said it directly to you. But he’s told me that a dozen times, and he’s meant it every single one.”

“Yeah, well.” Harper smiled sadly. “He doesn’t exactly make it hard to be loyal.”

“No,” Maya agreed quietly. “No, he doesn’t.”

“He was just trying to do the right thing,” Harper murmured, tearing apart the damp napkin beneath her empty glass. “Alex Hunt lost her husband, and those little girls, they’ll grow up without their father. The only thing Abe’s done wrong is believe someone needs to answer for that. If the Corps honestly believes that’s _wrong_ …”

“The punishment doesn’t fit the crime. You’re not wrong about that,” Maya allowed. “But the Corps is trying to save its own hide. If this makes it to trial... I’m not sure we’ll be able to save Abe’s.”

“John Abraham’s a good Marine,” Harper replied resolutely. “More than that, he’s a good person. If they think this isn’t the hill I’ll let my career _die_ on, then they’ve got another thing coming.”

“Well, then.” Maya smiled genuinely, possibly for the first time that night. “I think it’s time for us to get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried at the end of this episode, and then I almost cried writing this, so that shows you how emotionally destroyed I am. Depending on what happens next week, I may never write anything that’s canon-compliant ever again. I’m just hoping everything’s good with the Ferrys. Like, Abe’s arrest messed me up, but those, like, six words the nurse said to Trey absolutely WRECKED me. I hope things work out in the next episode, because they deserve happiness, darn it. Everyone on this show does. Speaking of which, I've decided Matt's fine in this story. I don't even care where the writers're going with that one; he's fine, all right?
> 
> I recently created a new Tumblr, because my other was a hot mess I was done trying to repair. You can find me over there - @alivingforestfullofsongbirds. I’m trying to do better with the upkeep this time. I apologize if I prove to be as awful with that as I was the last time.


End file.
